Lizerd
Summary Lizerd is the ranger of Krieg's Mercenaries, part of a group of simple adventurers sent to assassinate the Goblin King and put an end to the raging war on the Borderlands. After several successful encounters (notably Vek of the Pomarj and Rykx), Lizerd and his party managed to slay Granth Razorquill, the False Goblin King. They were later informed that of the seven parties sent out, theirs was the only successful one. Appearance Lizerd has no hair to speak of, and adorns himself with simple clothing and armor, as well as the skulls of slain enemies, most notably a fellow Lizardman skull on his head. The reasoning for this is unknown but is assumed to be for tribal purposes. Personality Lizerd is, to a human, a strange being that devours flesh but is oddly enough relatively amicable, to the point of sharing said flesh with allies like Merry. He is only a step away from being a thief, often scrapping with his allies for the best treasure. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Lizerd Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Lizardfolk Ranger Date of Birth: 520 AR Birthplace: Hool Marshes Weight: 86.18 kg Height: 185.42 cm Likes: Flesh, Treasure, Pranks Dislikes: Bad Treasure, Melee Combat Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: None Hobbies: Fooling others into eating gross things, Theft Values: Valuable Things Martial Status: ??? Status: Alive Affiliation: The Research Commission Previous Affiliation: Krieg's Adventuring Party Themes: ??? Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B | 9-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Bow Mastery, Limited Animal Manipulation, Adhesivity, Limited Gravity Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Limited Water Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Standard D&D Resistances Attack Potency: Wall level (Could damage both Rykx and Vek of the Pomarj, somewhat comparable to Meck, who can use Burning Hands) | Small Building level (Comparable to users of Fireball) Speed: Subsonic (Can dodge arrows from point blank range) | Supersonic+ (Comparable to those who can dodge Melf's Minute Meteors) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can drag a maximum of 1150 Kilograms) | Class 5 (Capable of grappling Large creatures, which can weigh up to 1.81437 Metric Tons) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Has an 18 Strength, making him comparable in this regard to Mogar and superior to Bayhard) | Small Building level Durability: Wall level (Tanked hits from Vek, albeit was brought close to death) | Small Building level Stamina: High, battled through the Goblin Kingdom with little rest, has the Endurance feat, which lessens penalties for forced marching for days on end Range: Dozens of meters Standard Equipment: * Sleep Arrows: Used to insert a magical biotoxin into the target, forcing them to sleep. * Ring of Water Walking: Allows the user to walk on the surface of water safely, as well as ice. * Boots of Spider Climb: With these, Lizerd can easily walk on any surface, be it the wall or the ceiling. * Ring of Feather Fall: Upon falling more than five feet, Lizerd slows to a crawl. * Masterwork Bow: Lizerd's standard weapon of choice. * Thief's Hidden Dagger: This dagger is made to slide away into the sleeves of one's person, and comes equipped with tools for lockpicking. * Cape Of teleportation: 'Allows Lizerd to Teleport up to 30 feet away, but can only be used once per day * Iron Bands of Bilarro: allows the containment of any creature large or smaller, completely immobilising them 'Intelligence: Above Average, maintains an intelligence score far higher than standard. Weaknesses: Tends to be unfocused and flees from physical combat to gain range advantages. Key: False Goblin King Arc-New World Arc | The Scourge of Ratholme Arc Feats: * Shot Zrazar Shadowpelt's Displacer Beast in the neck * Battled with both Vek and Rykx * Took part in killing Veskin and Grimbol Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rapid Shot: Lizerd fires two shots simultaneously. * Point Blank Shot: Grants bonuses when at close range with a bow. * Wild Empathy: Allows Lizerd to coax low-intelligence animals or magical creatures to assist him. * Intercept Shot: Lizerd takes shots when an enemy is moving. * Favored Enemies: Lizerd gains supernatural advantages when fighting Elves. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Bow Users Category:Dagger Users Category:Animal Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Water Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Mr. Bambu's Pages Category:D&D Homebrew